New Beginnings
by Olafscarrot
Summary: Elsa cannot rule the kingdom alone, according to tradition a queen must be wed in oder to rule a kingdom. Therefore Elsa must now find a suitable King for her kingdom and also a suitable husband for her. She will find herself torn between two eligible bachelors, but time is short and she must be wed before the deadline. [Elsa x OC] a hint of [Kristanna] Please review!
1. The Engagement ball

**It's my first time and sorry for the wrong grammars and stuff hope you like it**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Frozen. I only own original places, characters and stories.

* * *

Elsa woke up to Anna's loud voice jumping up and down her bed.

"Elsa! Come on wake up, wake up I have great news!" said Anna lying down on top of her sister

"Anna…can't it wait?" the queen said her voice was still rough from sleep, Elsa haven't been sleeping well for the past few day due to her piled up meetings and conferences. She sighed in defeat after hearing her sister huff

"Okay…okay…I'm up, what is it?" Anna was sitting in front of her trying not to blurt it all out she took a deep breathe as she lifted her hand up to show a silver ring with a diamond the size of a small pebble.

Elsa's eyes widen "Anna tha-" Anna cut her off

"I know! I'm Engaged!" Elsa then reached out to pull her sister into a hug while Anna squealed.

"I'm soo happy for you, for both of you" Elsa said with a sincere voice.

"So will you bless the marriage?" said kristoff standing outside the door of Elsa's room.

"Only if you promise to take care of her" elsa said she glared at kristoff

"Of course!" he said looking at Anna "And I promise to love her endlessly" Anna jumped into her feet and ran towards Kristoff and gave him a kiss.

"I love you" anna said hugging him

"I love you too" he pulled her closer just before they would kiss again Elsa cleared her throat

"Not here please" she said teasingly.

* * *

Elsa had planned a ball in celebration for the princess' engagement. It was a simple party to announce that the princess' is already engaged and that no more suitors would come for her hand. Guests were arriving the room was slowly filled up with people chattering everywhere a dim sound of music coming from the band

Behind the ballroom doors Kristoff and Anna were walking behind Elsa as they move towards the doors, Elsa turned to face them

"Okay deep breathes, chin up and don't forget to smile" the two simply followed the queen's commands and did so, they both look more nervous than hey already were. "Relax you two" Elsa giggled "This ball is to celebrated your engagement so enjoy yourselves" Anna held Kristoff's hand as they walk closer to the door Anna told the guards to open up the doors one guard knocked to give Kai a signal he cleared his voice loud enough to get the crowds attention.

"Presenting Princess Anna of Arendelle and her fiance Sir Kristoff Bjorgman" both Anna and Kristoff walked towards the platform, Kristoff could feel her hand shaking on his arm then he placed his hand over hers and gave her a reassuring smile saying that 'everything's going alright' after that Anna took a deep breathe and wore her mask which showed a more regal side of hers, the crowed bowed then applauded as they approached Anna's side of the throne. When they got to their place the Door opened for the second time Kai tapped his heel on the floor

"Presenting Queen Elsa of Arendelle" the crowed repeated chanting 'queen Elsa f Arendelle' as Elsa walked in she simply gave the couple a wink and turned to greet their guests.

The room was filled with dancing and Music. Anna and Kristoff who were earlier this evening very nervous and still seems to be enjoying them selves as they sway around the room. Elsa watched them from her throne till Kai came with a guest

"your majesty, Sir Wilhem Goftman" The man bowed and kiss Elsa's hand

"your majesty, I would like to thank you for inviting us" Elsa gently nodded her head

"We are glad to have you" after their exchanges the man then disappeared to the crowd somehow she felt uneasy at his presence _Who is he? _Elsa asked herself. Elsa left her seat walking towards the buffet table serving sweets clearly she was going for the chocolates. Looked around before grabbing a soccer. There was only one chocolate left and her hand was met by another she looked up to see a young man with a calm straight face

"Oh I'm-" the young man pulled his hand away "Your majesty, I'm sorry…here" he placed the sweet on Elsa's small plate

"Oh no it's okay" Elsa said blushing _Damn it this is embarrassing _

"Please" he said with a very gentle voice. He was tall with broad shoulders much he looked a little like Kristoff only he was more thin. Black hair skin as pale as hers. He had Grey eye's they were so beautiful. The man cleared his throat redirecting Elsa's attention

"Allow me to introduce myself, Demitri Nicholas III Duke of Hemberth" He bowed and so did she. The room suddenly changed slow music was playing and people started drifting slowly she spotted Anna and Kristoff romantically dancing in the middle of the ballroom.

"Your majesty" Elsa turned to see two soft grey eye's looking down to her "May I have this dance?" Elsa's heart suddenly started beating fast Demitri gave her a warm smile Elsa involuntarily placed her hand on his hands they walked to the middle of the room _What are you doing you don't dance remember? _Elsa thought to herself they when right next to the engaged couple, Demitri placed his hand on her hip and she place her hand on his shoulder

"I don't dance very well" she said weakly _I'm not even supposed to be dancing with you. _Elsa was completely nervous

"Don't worry" he smiled

_Wilhem Goftman POV_

_Very good Demitri everything is accourding to my plan. Soon Arendelle will fall in the hands of Hemberth _

* * *

the two were going around with graceful steps Demitri took the lead. Elsa felt her feet messing up the sync, but Demitri was able to lift her with his hand enough for her to regain balance Elsa felt their bodies slowly closing the space between them. That's when the music stopped and so did our dance. We bowed at each other he then offered his arm

"Allow me to escort you back to your throne, your majesty" Elsa nodded and they walked pass the crowed all eyes on them Elsa herd murmurs of her dancing _She knows how to dance after all—who was that young man? - _Elsa realized that they were the center of attention _._ Once they reached her seat he took her hand and placed a gentle kiss

"Thank you" then he left. That's when she heard Anna's voice

"Elsa! Oh..I meant queen" she bowed quickly then she skipped to my side "So who was that?" she said looking at her like a 5 year old child

"That was the Duke of Hemberth" she said with a clam voice

"well he's cute, so did you get his name?" Elsa sighed

"Demitri Nicholas III" she saw Anna's face smiling widely at her

"So how was he? Was he nice? Come on tell me!" _he hypnotized me and forced me to dance with him _Elsa thought to herself although Anna was just so happy to see her sister mingling with people all her life she's been alone in one room with no one to be with because of her powers.

"I'll tell you all about him after the party" she smiled and placed her hand above Anna's "Now go, Kistoff's waiting for you" she said still smiling then Annna ran of to Kristoff.

**I know it's short sorry! hope you like it **


	2. Prince Charming

**So I haven't updated for awhile Sorry guys :( OH and btw I edited "new beginnings" for you guys I kinda changed a few parts so if you have time to read it again please do :) **

The party went on. The music became livelier and everyone joined in. while everyone wasn't looking the Queen snuck-out of the ball room towards the balcony to get some air. She closed the door behind her and slowly walked to see the view of the palace garden. Roses were planted everywhere red, pink, white and a water fountain towering over the plants. There was also a labyrinth made out of big hedges. Then suddenly the balcony doors open revealing a man with golden brown hair and amber eyes he was tall like Demitri and has the same structure. He wore a white coat and a red sash. He looked stunning as the moonlight touched his figure.

"Your Majesty" He said a little surprised and bowed. "I'm sorry I am interrupting you?" his voice was soft and polite.

"Oh no you are not, I'm just getting some fresh air" she said smilling then turning back to look at the night sky. "Prince Lucas of Denverk, your majesty" he said smiling at the queen

"Pleased to meet you, Prince Lucas" Elsa couldn't help but look at those eyes it's as golden as his hair.

_Elsa you're staring at him! Knock it off!_ She quickly removed her gaze "So Prince Lucas, what brings you out here?" The prince was leaning on one of the columns.

"Same as you, your majesty." He turned back at Elsa who looked like she was glowing because of the moonlight.

"Woah" Lucas couldn't help it. He cleared his throat trying to compose himself again. "So is it true that you have _'special abilities'?_" Elsa didn't really expect that question although she was used to it. After _The Freeze_ word had been spread all over the kingdoms that the Queen of Arendelle had powers capable of freezing the whole kingdom. Arendelle had received multiple treaties asking for alliance when it comes to war. Elsa could imagine herself in the front lines with one wave of her hand she can stop a whole army of ships. Lucas cleared his throat she forgot to answer the prince'question.

"Oh yes, yes I do" She opened her palm then a snowflake started to form. Lucas stared at this like he was solving a puzzle, He can't believe it what they say about the queen was real.

"It's beautiful, your majesty" he said touching the flake causing it to melt on his fingertips. He slowly held the queens hand "Much like you my queen" he said before placing a soft kiss on Elsa's hand.

"Elsa!" Anna came bursting through the doors. Elsa quickly pulled her hand away from Lucas. _Oh no _Elsa thought to herself knowing that Anna would once again interrogate her about this prince. Anna crossed her arms in front of her while grinning at Elsa "Am I interrupting something?" she was eyeing her sister who was looking down trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Princess Anna" said the prince bowing down "We were jus-""Save it" Anna cut him off extending her hand gesturing him to stop. "I'll leave you two alone" She said winking at her sister then she went back inside.

Elsa turned to look at Lucas "Thank you for your company prince Lucas, I was nice meeting you" Elsa turned away heading towards the door.

"Your majesty - uh when will I see you again?" Lucas asked before the queen left. "Soon" then she graceful entered the ballroom.

* * *

After the party Elsa went back to her bedroom. She changed into her night gown then sat in front of her dresser and started combing her hair. *Knocking sound* "Elsa?" it was Anna's voice _Here she comes _Elsa said "Come in" Anna flew into her bed giggling

"Tonight was amazing Elsa! Thank you! Me and Kristoff had a wonderful time and-" she stopped and turned to look at Elsa "So tell me why you were flirting with two prince charming?" Elsa placed her brush on the dresser then walked towards her bed sitting next to Anna

"I wasn't flirting with them" Elsa said leaning her back on the head board "It just so happens that they were right where I was" Anna knew Elsa would make I difficult for her.

"Whatever, so who was prince charming number one?" Anna smiled enthusiastically Elsa sighed

"I told you already, Demetri Duke of Hemberth" Elsa said remembering how he looked like

"How was he?"

"He was….the first person I ever danced with" Elsa was blushing remembering how they danced throughout the night. He handled her with care making sure that she would not trip whenever she would make a wrong step. Elsa smiled

"Ohh! So when are you going to see him again?" Anna was happy for her sister she's finally leaving her shell.

"I don't know, after he said goodbye he disappeared" Elsa said hugging her knees to her chest.

"Okay so who was prince charming number two?" Elsa looked down on her palm tracing her fingers over.

"Prince Lucas of Denverk" she couldn't help but remember those golden eyes, Anna cleared her throat Elsa's mind was still spinning from what had happen tonight. "What did I catch you guys doing anyway?"

"He was just saying goodbye" She lied Lucas kissed her hand after telling her how beautiful she was.

Anna yawned "So how's it gonna be? Duke of Dancing or Prince hand kisser?" _Duke of Dancing? Prince hand kisser?_

"Anna, let go to sleep please A queen needs their rest" Elsa said slipping under her blankets. Anna yawned once again "Ooookaay, but we're not yet finished" She said walking out of Elsa's room

"Goodnight Elsa!"

'Goodnight Anna."

**I'm also starting on a Frozen x Star wars crossover! if you guys are interested please read :) **


	3. Familiar Faces

**So hope you guys read chapter 1 again… I changed some parts.**

* * *

The next morning the sleeping queen was woken up by the bright light of the sun passing though the window. She groaned stretching her arms out, getting out of bed she walked behind her changing screen. She removed the straps of her night gown letting it slide down. She grabbed one of her dresses and quickly puts it on. After doing a couple more of her morning routines Elsa went down for breakfast.

Elsa entered the room to see Olaf, Anna and Kristoff sitting in their right full place. Anna and Kristoff were chuckling and giggling playing with their waffles, putting honey and writing the words 'I love you'. On the other side of the table Olaf was sitting happily designing his own waffle with butter.

"Good-morning everyone" Elsa said walking towards her chair to sit, one of the maids brought her waffles and placed it in front of her.

"Morning Elsa!" Olaf said waving a spoon filled with butter causing it to splatter everywhere.

"Olaf! You're making a mess" Kristoff glared at the little snowman. Anna and Elsa did not mind the mess, but one of the maids wiped it clean, Elsa thanked them.

"So Elsa, we've been thinking and we're planing on having our wedding at spring" Anna said holding holding Kristoff's hand.

"Well okay, but Ins't it a bit to long for you guys?" It was only July and spring wasn't till next year.

"Oh that's okay we can wait" Anna said with a waffle inside her mouth.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!" Olaf started bouncing on his seat. "What is it Olaf?" Elsa asked the perky snowman.

"Can I bring the rings?" Olaf was very enthusiastic about this.

"Sure Olaf, just don't drop them" Kristoff said.

"Yeay!" the happy little snowman hopped down his seat "I'll go tell Sven" then the little snowman ran outside like a little child.

* * *

After breakfast Elsa walked towards her study, but then along the way she heard people talking loudly in the throne room. She gently placed her ear on the wooden door "We must tell the queen" An unfamiliar voice said without knocking Elsa opened the doors. Upon entering the room all eyes were suddenly on the queen. She gazed around looking at the council men.

"Tell me what exactly?" Elsa said with a stern voice.

"Your majesty" Kai said surprised at the queen presence he then went to the queen's chair pulling it for her helping her with her chair.

"My queen, the council has decided to finally tell you about the conditions of being a_ single_ queen" Robert said, he is one of the oldest council men around he used to be the kings most trusted council member.

"And why am I only finding this out now?" Elsa said glaring at all of them.

"Apparently we weren't able to tell you this due to the whole _freezing summer_ incident" A younger council member said. Elsa ducked her head remembering what she had done to Arendelle. "This meeting is about tradition. Tradition that states that all unmarried Queens cannot continue their reign"

"If Princess Anna's marriage to Kristoff Bjorgman" is to happen, Princess Anna will take your place as queen of Arendelle and sir Kristoff…"

"King of Arendelle, your majesty" Kai said cutting off the last council man.

_What?_ Elsa did not know what to think, everyone was staring at the puzzled face of the queen. Kai cleared his throat

"So we have decided to give you a chance to find a suitor before Anna and Kristoff's wedding" Kai finished his statement Elsa was still as ice _I have to marry someone? _Frost covered the arms of Elsa's chair Kai coughed to get the queens attention he mouthed "Ice" Elsa's eyes widened looking at the ice covered arms of her chair, the ice disappeared after Elsa took deep breaths.

On the other side of the throne room, the doors flew open revealing a group of young men all of them are royal.

"We took the chance to arrange this gathering, all of these young men are eligible bachelors from different kingdoms" Kai said hoping the queen would cooperate, apparently the council was already two steps ahead.

"Your majesty" the fist suitor bowed. "Prince Harry of England" bowing down, He had curly brown hair and a pair of wonderful green eyes.

"Queen, my lady" this one had an accent

"Luther Agnew Duke of Ireland" he bowed, He was tall and slender, his hair was long, but not too long...wavy brown and bright emerald orbs. _I might put him on the list._ Elsa noted

After the duke of Ireland, Elsa stumbled upon a familiar face completely forgetting the first few men who introduced themselves.

"My Queen" he placed a soft kiss on Elsa's knuckle "Demitri Nicholas III Duke of Herberth" Elsa was once again lost in his eyes. Demitri gave his respect and bowed before her and left.

"Your grace" She was greeted by yet another prince, but her mind was still on the Duke of Herberth, the prince cleared his throat making the queen return to her curent state "Prince Matheious of Gorthel" _Woah _Elsa was taken aback with the fact the the prince standing before her was _Ginormous, _he towered everyone in the throne room.He looked more like a warrior than a prince he was wearing a fur cape that has the same length as hers.

Elsa gulped.

After the giant prince he was followed by a smaller royal.

"Queen Elsa" he smiled his eyes gleaming "I believe we've met" he said grinning at her "Lucas" Elsa said with a low voice. He bent down to kiss Elsa's hand peaking at Demitri who seemed annoyed. _So I have competition _Demitri thought to himself. _this would be fun._

* * *

After being introduced to the line of young Dukes and Princes, the council dismissed them hoping to give the queen time to think. Elsa had left the throne room she came looking for her sister. She went to Anna's room Elsa paused before knocking on the door she heard Anna screaming with joy and Kristoff laughing loudly. "Catch me" Anna said teasingly, Kristoff grabbed her by the waist then lifted her up with both hands spinning her around. Then they were interrupted by the sound of the door opening

"Elsa!" both of them said at the same time Kristoff let Anna go making her fall on the bed. "Hey" She Anna said bouncing on the bed. Elsa looked around to see feathers _everywhere_ and a bunch of pillows on the ground, Anna's hair was filled with feathers and so is Kristoff.

"What happened here?" Anna and Kristoff sheepishly looked at Elsa, like two little kids being scolded

"Uh well…we had…a pillow fight" Anna did not meet Elsa's gaze

Elsa simply smiled and shook her head, letting them get pass her this time. She sat on the edge of the bed beside the couple. "I need to tell you both something important".

"What is it?" Anna said while removing bits of feathers on her hair. Kristoff came closer to help her even though he had feathers on his hair.

"I'm here to tell you both that…I am looking for a suitable husband before you and kristoff's wedding" Elsa said the last part very fast.

"Wait, what?" Anna looked at Kristoff who also did not understand what the queen meant. Elsa took at deep breath. "The council decided to finally tell me that my reign was only temporary, and that if I don't find a husband before your wedding the council will bestow the kingdom to both of you" Elsa said firmly holding Anna's hand, Kristoff placed his palm on his forehead leaning down the bed with a shocked expression, Anna on the other hand held Elsa's hand harder staring at Elsa's eyes hoping that her sister wasn't serious. _Me? Queen of Arendelle_? Anna kept on repeating in her mind, finally she talked.

"I can't even walk down the stairs without losing my balance, how do they expect me to run a kingdom?" A was panicking. Suddenly an image of Arendelle burning popped into Anna's eyes. "Oh my gosh! I might burn down the kingdom!" Anna said squeezing her face. Elsa started giggling

"Anna stop exaggerating" Elsa held Anna's chin to turn her head from Kristoff's to hers. "That's why I need to get married before you guys do".

"We'll prolong the wedding just tell us how long" Kristoff said sitting back up.

"No don't, your wedding will not be til next year." Elsa smiled a Kristoff "I'll find someone before then" Elsa stood up from the bed and walked towards the door "Goodnight you two" Elsa closed the door and left.

* * *

**So I hope you like this chapter. Btw I'm a fan of the boys (1D) that's why you'll see Harry and Niall :)) oh and also Demitri has the same hair as Zayn haha and Lucas looks like Louis T. so that's it **


	4. Getting to know

**I promise to update atleast once a week :)**

* * *

Earlier this morning Kai went up to Elsa's room giving her a list of names and titles she was asked to choose from all the Princes and Dukes that were introduced to her. She must at least choose three, because she won't be able to entertain all nine men at a very short time. Elsa viewed the names on the list

_Oh great now I have to choose? _

Elsa wasn't really comfortable with the councils idea of finding her a husband she simply wanted to fall in love with someone not choose and force herself to. Elsa reached for her quill dipped in ink and started picking. The first name that popped in her mind was...

_Lucas_

she then marked his name with an check, the next guy that passed her mind was

_Demitri _

she marked his name as well. _Okay Elsa last one, Matheus? wait isn't that the mammoth?_ She randomly placed her quill over one of the names

_Prince Harry of England_

she marked his name and signed her name below.

Elsa handed Kai the scroll

"Starting tomorrow your majesty, these young royals will stay here in the palace" Kai bowed and left.

Elsa walked towards the balcony of her room pulling both glass doors open. She stood there watching the town people. ever since they opened the gates people would visit the courtyard every now and then. Occasionally Elsa would use her powers to make an ice rink for the villagers to enjoy and she would sometimes blast snow everywhere so that kids could play snowball fights with Anna, Kristoff and Olaf. While she was enjoying the view of her balcony she was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in" It was Kai. "Your majesty, one of the princes have requested for your company"

Elsa went down to the palace garden, a manly figure standing by the fountain with golden brown hair he turned around her eyes meeting his. Those soft amber eyes, he gave her a smile revealing peal white teeth. Elsa was flushed _Lucas._

"You're blushing my dear" He came closer gesturing his arms like an escort "Walk with me" Elsa held his arm she did not meet his eyes.

They went strolling around the castle garden and courtyard telling stories of their past like how, Elsa would play with her powers when everyone was sleep, and Lucas would tell her stories of how he used to run off with one of his guards outside the castle and the man would teach him how to fight. Lucas would make a joke then Elsa would compose a better one making them laugh at their own jokes. She made him try to find her inside the labyrinth at the palace garden, Lucas had a hard time finding her, he would simply follow the sound of her giggles and foot steps, but Elsa gave him trails of ice leading to a dead end, but eventually they bumped into each other; their backs facing one other. Even though Elsa just met Lucas for a few days ago, she can't help but feel at ease with him.

Lucas walked Elsa to the stairs leading to her bedroom. "Thank you, for today my queen", he leaned closer to Elsa. _Wait, what is he doing?_ Elsa tilled her head away. Lucas aware of his actions apologized after the queen's reaction. "I am terribly sorry, I did not meat to-".

"It's okay", reassuring the embarrassed prince in front of her looking down "Thank you as well, I had fun" Elsa gave him a genuine smile and left.

"See you at dinner" Lucas called after her.

….

Little do they know Demitri was watching from behind hidden _I need to step up my game if I want her to fall for me, and I will not lose to a prince._

* * *

Later that evening Dinner was ready and Kai had called on the suitors to join them. Both Demitri and Lucas entered the room walking towards their seat there was only room for one guest to sit beside Elsa, both the Duke and Prince picked up their pase briskly walking towards the seat. _Lucas won_, and Demitri glared at his triumphant grin. _I swear I will-_ Demitri's thoughts were interrupted when Elsa stepped into the room followed by Anna, Kristoff and Olaf. They all sat down Demitri taking the seat right next to Olaf who was seated next to Lucas.

"Hi I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs" The snowman said looking at Demitri. He could not believe what he was seeing a _living_ snowman!

"Hi Olaf, I'm Demitri" he leaned closer to the snowman examining him. "So, cool" He acted like a child looking at a toy that he has never seen before. "Did Elsa build you?" Demitri has the same energy as Olaf now.

"Yeah, why?" Olaf said staring at the grey eyed man. "Woah your eyes are grey!" Olaf said amazed with Demitri's eye-color. "Look guys, it's so cool I haven't seen anyone with grey eyes" Olaf stared at him with awe "Did Elsa build you?" the snowman mimicked the same question.

"No, of course not" He said laughing at the snowman's lack of knowledge "How about you?"

"Yeah she did!" Olaf turned to look at Elsa "Although this nose came from Anna"

"When did you make him?" Lucas asked the queen who seemed to be quiet. _Even though she's always quiet._

"We build him when we were kids" Elsa looked at Anna smiling at the memories they had

"That's nice" Lucas gave Elsa his warm gaze once again. Demitri cleared his throat breaking whatever it is Lucas was doing.

"So, where's the other dukes and princes?" Demitri asked. Luckily Kai was still inside the room.

"They were all given a letter allowing them to head back their kingdom, they are dismissed the Queen had chosen three of her suitors to stay" Kai finished._ Three? So she picked me out of the bunch of good-looking __bachelors_ Demitri thought to himself. After a few moments of silence Anna started babbling about her and Kristoff's day.

"So, how was yours Elsa?" Anna said speaking with her mouth-full.

"Well I spent the day _with Lucas_" She said it as if it was nothing, she knew Anna would go all _marshmallow_ if she doesn't give her_ details._ Suddenly another prince have entered the room well dressed _here comes Mr. luscious curls _Demitri mumbled under his breath.

"My Queen, I am here to let you know that my King have requested for me to return to my kingdom for my father is gravely ill and if he is to pass away I would claim the throne, I am here to ask for your permission if I may return to my kingdom. I am truly sorry for this sudden request your majesty" He was kneeling down beside Elsa bowing his head.

"Prince Harry, please there is no need to ask for my permission you may go. I give you my best wishes" Elsa gave him a warm smile.

"Thank you, your majesty it's a pleasure to meet you I wish I could stay longer" Harry reached for Elsa's hand kissing the top of her hand, then he left along with his line escorts. _Now there's only me and Mr. Prim n' proper left _Demitri smiled to himself.

* * *

Dinner was different with Lucas and Demitri around, Olaf and Demitri would talk about almost anything Elsa could tell that Demitri and Olaf get along together just fine. Lucas on the other hand was quiet he would only speak if his attention was called. After dinner the suitors went back to their ships they were both informed that starting tomorrow they are welcomed to stay in the castle.

Meanwhile Elsa, Anna, Kristoff and Olaf all stayed in the library bonding with each other, because they all know that starting tomorrow Elsa's suitor will live with all of them taking their time getting to know each other. Olaf decided to bring up a certain topic

"Hey Elsa, who were those new guys at the table?" asked Olaf, his innocence makes it hard for them to explain things

"Well, They are Elsa's friends" said Anna.

"Oh, the other guy seemed cool we talked about how Sven and I would go to the kitchen and get some carrots" Olaf kept on talking. "and the other guy was weird he's like an ice sculpture" Olaf chuckled.

"Yeah, he seemed quiet that's Prince hand kisser right?" said Anna remembering the nicknames she gave to them.

"He likes kissing Hans?" Olaf looked very confused

"No, he likes kissing hands" Kristoff corrected

"Wait, what? No no." said Elsa trying to revise their impression of Lucas. "Anna just gave them nicknames, he doesn't like kissing hands" said Elsa she couldn't help, but laugh at their topic they all joined in.

* * *

After a few hours they all said their goodnight's and head for bed. Elsa walked pass the long hallway towards her room remembering the times she would run these halls waking her parents up because she had a bad dream. Once she reached her room she went to her dresser and removed the bun of her hair letting the strands of her bangs and single braid fall down, she pulled back her bangs letting the shorter strands hang loose. She stood up moving towards her cabinet she took of her cape and hung it by her changing screen she pulled out a light blue nightgown, before she could undress a small pebble clashed with on of her windows making her jump. She rushed towards the balcony to check before she could lean down another pebble went flying hitting her on the forehead

"Ow!" she wined rubbing the red spot above her right eyebrow. She saw a shadow standing below.

"Let down your hair" He whispered loudly enough for Elsa to hear

"Who are you? What are yo-" the cloud blocking the moon left revealing a man with short black hair standing two stories below her. "Elsa where art thou?"_Demitri_ he stood there waiting for Elsa's response.

"I'm sorry I'm not a fan of _Romeo_ and Juliet" she grinned then started to walk back inside closing the door loud enough for Demitri to hear. She came closer to her mirror examining the red spot on her forehead _Darn it, Demitri I swear I'll freeze him in the morning _Elsa was starting to get annoyed with him. Finally the queen laid down on her bed burring her face on the pillow after a few moments of silence the Queen was asleep.

* * *

**hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :)**


	5. That smile

**Here's chapter 5 :) I plan on adding a song for the next chapter thank you for the new follows and favorites I love you all!**

* * *

Kai knocked on the door around 5:00 AM waking the queen up. "Your majesty, Lord Nicholas is here to see you" Elsa's shot open. _Demitri_, she snarled.

"Tell him to wait, I'm not supposed to be up til six now if you'll excuse me I'm going back to sleep" said Elsa hugging her pillow going back to her sleep.

_Demitri's POV _

I saw Kai walking down the stairs without the Queen.

"Lord Nicholas, the Queen does not want to be disturbed, if I may suggest you come back around seven. Your room will also be available by then" Kai bowed and left. _Doesn't want to be disturbed hmm we'll see about that._

I took the freedom to roam the castle I went up the stairs the second floor had a lot of doors. _Maybe I should go look upstairs Elsa's room might be there_. Going up I saw two rooms on room that was on the left side of the hall it was white painted with blue _snowflakes _

"Elsa"

I knelt down on one knee peeping through the keyhole. The room was _Empty_ it was big it had a triangular window on the other side, the giant bookshelves and a table piled with documents. _This must be her study, then where's her room then? _I looked to my right looking at the double door room at the other end of the hall _Bingo!_

"Gotcha, Elsa"

* * *

Demitri opened the door to the Queens room not even bothering to knock first. He doesn't realize how dangerous his actions are. Elsa could effortlessly freeze him out of shock of anger, but somehow he wasn't afraid of her.

After stepping in the room he saw the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on. Elsa had a smile on her face sleeping soundly her blanket covered the lower half of her body, her hands were right hand was tucked under the pillow where her head lies and her left hand rests right next to her chest. Demitri was staring at her he did not know how long, but he couldn't stop looking at her. He tried to walk towards the couch by the fireplace, but before he could take another step the Queen shifted her position she was awake she slowly sat up rubbing her eyes after a few moments she saw the last person she though she would see inside her room she place her palm on her mouth holding her scream in.

"_What are you doing here?"_ Elsa quickly stood up beside her bed stretching her arms out glaring at Demitri "!" she said trough clenched teeth Demitri ignored the furious queen.

"Elsa, Chill! You know for an ice queen, you're such a hot-head" Elsa felt a wave of embarrassment flow down on her; she really is a very short tempered person. She took a deep breath.

"What do you want?" said Elsa trying to calm herself down

"I just wanted to spend some time with you, _alone" _Said Demitri. _Alone?_ Elsa emphasized in her head

"We can spend time together after lunch. Will that be alright with you?"

"No" Demitri came closer to Elsa leaning down "You know what? You look cute in your pajamas"

_Wait, what? _Elsa looked down scanning her attire _Oh crap I'm still wearing my nightgown!_ Elsa pushed Demitri away then pulled the blanket near her bed covering her body she was flushed, a bright pink color. "Get out of here or else I'll call the guards" Demitri started chuckling.

"Elsa, you can freeze the whole kingdom with your powers, you don't need to call the guards" Elsa suddenly got an Idea from Demitri's statement. _Let's see how you deal with me_

"You're right! Why call the guards if I have my own" Elsa smirked at Demitri who know looked puzzled. With a wave of her hand her powers shot Demitri's right leg freezing his foot in place, Demitri was now stuck he seemed rather amused than scared

"Well tha-"Before he could finish, Elsa shot ice with her index finger to shut him up. Demitri struggled to take the ice off. Elsa was enjoying the moment. Demitri tried to speak through the ice. _Knock it off Elsa enough with the iiice_. Elsa flicked her hands creating fog, after clearing it revealed an Ice Golem 3ft taller towering over the both of them.

"This guy will keep you from entering my room" "Now please take him away" she ordered the golem. The ice golem grabed his torso with one hand pulling him from his emplacement. Demitri started squirming screaming through the ice _PUT ME DOWN! ELSA! _Elsa laughed at Demitri's fray actions.

* * *

It was time for breakfast. When Elsa entered the room, she saw Lucas sitting on his chair staring at the painting infront of him it was a painting of her father when he was younger riding a white horse by the river.

"Goodmorning Prince Lucas"

"Goodmorning, but please call me Lucas no need for formalities" Lucas walked over Elsa's chair pulling it for her.

_BAM!_

The doors slammed open _Demitri_ was soaked, his clothes were dripping and his hair _that usually stands_ was now covering his forehead. He walked towards his seat on the table acting like nothing happened. He did not speak. Elsa on the other hand started giggling

"Goodmorning Demitri" she gave Demitri the same face she gave her sister after Anna was forcefuly bent down by the Duke of Weselton. Demitri gave her a sarcastic smile for a quick second then changed back to his blank expression. After a few moments the maids came in with their food placing them on the table Kai served Elsa's meal

"Kai where is Anna and Kristoff?" Said Elsa wondering why they haven't gone down

"Your majesty, Princess Anna and Sir Kristoff ate ahead of everyone simply because Princess Anna planned on following Sir Kristoff to visit his family. They left earlier this morning" said Kai. No wonder the castle seemed quiet the place was less dull with Anna around. The three royals ate their meals, it was quiet no one bothered to speak. suddenly

The doors opened by itself, the three royals exchanged glances, until a little figure revealed itself.

"Olaf!" Demitri's bad mood faded away after seeing his little friend

"Hi guys!" The little snowman climbed his chair right next to Demitri "Woah why are you all wet?" Olaf said leaning away from him, Demitri glared at Elsa

"Long story" said Demitri

"Why don't you change?" Olaf asked

"Apparently my royal adviser still hasn't brought my stuff so I don't have anything I can change into" Demitri started removing his wet gloves placing it beside his plate on the table.

"Oh oh oh oh, I know where you can get some clothes!" Olaf said bouncing on his seat. "The royal tailor made a bunch of clothes for Kristoff one time, but they were all to small for him. Maybe they would fit you I mean you are smaller than him" Olaf hopped down his chair pulling on Demitri's sleeve.

"Okay, okay hang on" Demitri happily followed Olaf grabbing his wooden hands. The two were gone leaving Elsa and Lucas_ alone_ Lucas cleared his throat to break the awkward silence between them

"uhm, how was your dream? No I meant how did you sleep? N-not how, _how _like did you s-sleep well?" Lucas ducked his head. Elsa started laughing _Great now she thinks you're an idiot _Lucas thought to himself

"I slept well" Elsa smiled at Lucas tilting her head causing her bangs to slide sideways revealing the light pink spot from last nights incident. Lucas turned to look at Elsa spotting the pink briuse on Elsa's forehead.

"What happened to your forehead?" Elsa hovered her hand over the spot

"Oh nothing I just hid my head, It's nothing" Elsa said reassuring him.

"Well you should be more careful next time" Lucas flashed his peal white teeth at Elsa. _Thump thump thump _Elsa's heart suddenly started beating fast. _What the heck? _Her cheeks were bright pink, she turned away from Lucas' gaze _why are you blushing damn it!_ Lucas started chuckling

"Elsa, would you mind if I take your afternoon from you?"Elsa seemed confused

"W-what do you m-mean?" She stuttered

"I would like to take you on a date"

* * *

"Olaf, are you sure these will fit me?" Demitri was holding a pile of clothes Olaf had thrown on to him.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure" Olaf finally stopped dumping clothes on him "Go try them on!" Olaf pushed him towards a changing screen. After a few moments he finally walked out of the screen wearing a very tight white ruffle shirt with a tight olive vest and a leaf green coat, he did not bother wearing the olive green trousers.

"They fit me perfectly Olaf" he said sarcastically glaring at the snowman

"You sure, cause you look like you're bearably breathing already" Said Olaf hopping into the pile of Clothes. The snowman popped out of the pile giving Demitri another set to try on. "Here"

After a minute Demitri walked out from behind the screen, now he was wearing a coat similar to the one he usually wears. The coat was zipped up to his neck the only thing different about this coat was _It's white _Demitri haven't tried wearing thi type of clothing, he also wore the white trousers and his long boots the reached his knees _**(Like Hans' boots, if you can't understand how I described his clothes and you're wondering what he looks like it's the same coat as the picture of Elsa and Jack Frost wearing a whtie prince attire)**_ the coat embellished Demitri's fit body.

"How do I look?" Demitri asked the little snowman

"Almost perfect hang on" Olaf walked towards him holding a pair of white gloves "Here, now you're perfect" Olaf said in a jolly tone. "Wow you look like you have Ice powers too!"

Demitri walked towards a full body mirror fixing his hair "Man I don't have my wax with me my hair's a mess"

"Try using this" Olaf handed him a comb. He tried fixing his hair sideways _**(now it looks more like Jack's hair, but it's still black)**__I guess this could work?_

"Hey look it's Elsa and prince Lucas!" Olaf was now by the window pointing at the two royals

"Olaf, get down" Demitri pinned the snowman down pulling his head away from the snowman's body "shhhh" Olaf nodded while his head was hanging between demitri's hands

"Hey buddy I need you to do me a favor" Said Demitri helping Olaf up.

"Suuuuuuure"

"I need you to help me get to Elsa's room tonight"

Line break

"Really?" Elsa said laughing softly

"Yes, I thought Kristofff was your brother" Lucas was holding one of Elsa's hands while Elsa walked along the boarder of the fountain.

"Elsa"

"Yes, Lucas?"

"I just wanted you to know that I think you are the most beautiful woman I've ever met" Lucas stepped on the boarder so that he could look at Elsa's face closer.

Thump thump thump

_Oh no it's happening again damn it Lucas_

"I don't know what to say" Elsa was flushed the moonlight touched her face radiating her pale skin

"I mean it" He leaned closer to Elsa's face placing a soft kiss on Elsa's cheek. She did not move nor _breathe _Lucas couldn't help, but laugh at Elsa's reaction "Come my queen we must be heading back inside" Lucas hopped down then turned back to help her down. Elsa's cheeks were as red as a tomato.

* * *

**Hope you guy liked it :)**


	6. Dear No One

**Hi guys so thanks for the reviews! And thank you for the new follows! Hope you enjoy this chapter**

* * *

"Woah there fiestypants" Said Kristoff helping Anna up

"I told you Kristoff I don't skate, I'm not good at it" Anna struggles to maintain her balance. Kristoff and Anna had spent the whole day together making snowmans, having a snowball fight and Sleighing with Sven.

"Okay okay, it's getting late we should head back" Kristoff pulled Anna closer to him leaning down so their foreheads would touch, he stared into Anna's eyes for a long moment

"What?" Anna placed her arms on his shoulders pulling him closer

"I love you" Kristoff said with genuine sincerity Anna pulled him down so that their lips would meet with each other, Kristoff kissed her back passionately

"I love you, more"

* * *

Anna and Kristoff arrived at almost 9 o'clock. Kristoff went to the stables with Sven while Anna rushed inside going upstairs. She could not wait to tell Elsa about her day or it could be the other way around, she happily knocked on Elsa's door with the same pattern that she always have when they were younger and Anna would usually ask her to if she wanted to build a snowman.

"Elsa, are you in there?" Said Anna

"Come in" Elsa said from inside the room; Anna came in jumping on Elsa's bed.

"So, how did your day with the suitors go?" Anna said sitting up and looking at her sister by the dresser combing her hair.

"It went well, I guess?" Elsa said putting her comb down

"What do you mean_, I guess_?" Said Anna raising an eyebrow, Elsa pulled her chair closer to the took a deep breathe then sighed.

"I don't know, I don't understand things and I'm scared cause…" Elsa didn't finish, Anna place her hand on Elsa's

"Cause what?" Anna said waiting for what Elsa was going to say. Elsa wasn't sure if she wants to marry someone just because of some stupid law. After spending a day with Lucas and reminiscing the times she had, Elsa realized that she did not need a man to make her feel whole, She had Anna, Kristoff and Olaf who loved her unconditionally. She's tired of looking she has decided that she will let fate decide and wait for the right person, but the only problem is she has little time.

"We it's just that…

"_I like being independent  
Not so much of an investment  
No one to tell me what to do  
I like being by myself  
Don't gotta entertain anybody else  
No one to answer to"_

Elsa pinched Anna's nose with her fingers. She pulled Anna up holding both her hands dancing around.

"But sometimes, I just want somebody to hold  
Someone to give me their jacket when its cold  
Got that young love even when we're old  
Yeah sometimes, I want someone to grab my hand  
Pick me up, pull me close, be my man  
I will love you till the end"

She pulled Anna's hands to her so that they were hugging her now

_"So if you're out there I swear to be good to you  
But I'm done looking, for my future someone  
Cause when the time is right  
You'll be here, but for now  
__Dear no one__, this is your love song"_

She pulled away. The thought of both Lucas and Demitri's faces passed her mind

_"I don't really like big crowds  
I tend to shut people out  
I like my space, yeah..."_

Elsa teased Anna at that line, then remembered the times that she shut her out.

_"But I'd love to have a soul mate  
God will give him to me someday  
& I know it'll be worth the wait"_

Elsa went towards the curtains pulling and dancing around them. Anna was amused with Elsa's dancing, she's acting all silly and awkward like. She loved seeing this side of her sister.

_"So if you're out there I swear to be good to you  
But I'm done looking, for my future someone  
Cause when the time is right  
You'll be here, but for now  
Dear no one, this is your love song"_

Elsa held her arms hugging herself walking slowly

"But sometimes, I just want somebody to hold  
Someone to give me their jacket when its cold  
Got that young love even when we're old  
Yeah sometimes, I want someone to grab my hand  
Pick me up, pull me close, be my man  
I will love you till the end"

Elsa sang with all her heart now

_"So if you're out there I swear to be good to you  
But I'm done looking, for my future someone"_

Anna joined in singing with her sister

_A/E: "Cause when the time is right  
You'll be here, but for now"_

Elsa sang the last part softly

_"Dear no one, this is your love song..."_

Elsa and Anna fell on the bed giggling "Anna, when you found out that Kristoff loves you did you hold back?" Said Elsa shifting her position so she was now facing Anna.

"I had no idea what love was, but some how after seeing how much Kristoff cared for me, I mean he went back for me even though there was this giant storm happening" Anna sat up raising her hand "And after that I realize I love him back" Anna smiled to herself

"I wish I could _have_ someone like that" Said Elsa

"Well you have _two_" Anna added. "What do you look for in a guy anyways?" Anna asked

"Well...someone who's not afraid of my powers, first of all" said Elsa blowing cold air frosting Anna's nose "Hey" Anna wiped her face

"what else?" Anna added

"Some who's real, someone who would love me genuinely" Elsa gave Anna a weak smile Anna leaned closer to hug her sister

"Someone will, okay?" Anna said comforting her sister hugging her tightly.

"I don't know Lucas is nice, but he's too fast!" Elsa said sitting up "he tried to kiss me before, and it's a good thing i leaned back" Anna started giggling "and this time he did, but only on my cheeks" Elsa touched the area where Lucas laid his lips remembering the moment

"And the other one?" Anna asked

"Don't even get me started with Demitri, he's so _annoying_!" Elsa groaned, Anna was laughing now "He's attitude is just _bad _I mean he went to my room without even asking he ughh_" _Elsa placed her face on her palms

"Is he that _bad_?" Anna asked

"Well...he is funny sometimes and..." _somehow he doesn't seem to be afraid of my powers_ Elsa thought to herself

"You just need more time to get to know them more, and maybe you should start showing them who you are. I mean they should love you for _who_ you are not for _what_ you are" Anna said pointing at Elsa's crown by her dresser. Anna was right Elsa should really show them more of her real colors, but she remembered showing Demitri her true self when she got pissed with him for entering her room without permission. Elsa is not a patient person her temper is short, Anna knows this that's why she has her bet on Lucas who seemed more gentle and understanding, unlike Demitri who challenges her, and _most_ times pushes his luck.

"All you need is time"

* * *

After Anna and Elsa's conversation a little spy was listening on the other side of the door. Olaf who was listening to _everything_ ran down the hall back to his friend who was patiently waiting for him inside the throne room, Olaf pushed the door with all his weight causing him to fall. The little snowman rolled towards Demitri, then jumping back up to his feet.

"What happened?" Demitri asked

"Well Elsa's not sure if she wants to find her husband anymore." Olaf said looking down

"What, what else sis she say?" Demitri had a hint of panic in his voice _this can't be happening_

"Well she did sing about her feelings, i think" Olaf said playing with his nose

"What was the song about?"

"Dear no one" Olaf said confused

"did she mention me?" _as if D she hates you_

"Anna did, then Elsa said you were annoying and you were _all bad_" Olaf laughed. Demitri glared at him "she also said you wer-" Olaf added

"It's okay I've herd enough" Demitri said cutting him off

"You sure?" Olaf's tone sounded more like he wanted Demitri to let him finish the little snowman was supposed to mention the part where Elsa also though he was funny, but before could Olaf turned around to look at Demitri, but he was no longer in the room. Olaf simply ran outside skipping around the castle.

_Line break_

Demitri was walking by the castle halls with his hand on his pocket staring at the wide windows the moonlight touching his appearance making his white coat seem like it was glowing

_"It's another, if it ain't one thing  
Instigators, like puttin' fire on propane  
The wrong thing, they be worried about  
Ooh, you know females  
And how they like to run their mouths"_

Demitri passed the stairs leading up to Elsa's room.

"_Wanna be, wanna be, be with, be by, you_

Misery, misery, loves company  
Don't let them change your mind"

He stared at the window, then his mind hallucinated Elsa's image on the other side.

"_They try to get at me  
Behind your back  
Trying to tell me that I'm just like the others  
But I ain't all bad" _

_He's annoying _Elsa's voice playing in his head.

"_No, no, I ain't all bad  
All bad, all bad  
I ain't all bad  
All bad, all bad_

_I might make you mad, so mad  
My bad, no, I ain't all bad"_

Demitri walked back towards the stairs, taking slow steps up.

"_Between us, they wanna come in  
Your worst enemy some time be your best friend  
Perfect, ain't saying that I am  
Proven, least I'm proving that I give a damn"_

He was parallel to Elsa's room. Staring at the doors.

"_Wanna be, wanna be everything I ought to be to you  
Envy, envy, same thing as jealousy  
Jealous of you  
That's what they do"_

Walking closer and closer

"_They try to get at me  
Behind your back  
Trying to tell me that I'm just like the others  
But I ain't all bad_

_No, no, I ain't all bad  
All bad, all bad  
I ain't all bad  
All bad, all bad"_

Demitri leaned his head on Elsa's door whispering

"_I might make you mad, so mad  
My bad, no, I ain't all bad..." _

* * *

Demitri went to his ship it was 1:45 am

"Wilhem, are you here?" Demitri said knocking on the captains cabin. There was a loud thud sounded more like a booth, then loud foot steps Wilhem opened the door with a irritated face

"What exactly are you doing waking people up at this time?" Wilhem clenched his jaws

"I'm here to talk about _the plan_" Demitri's tone was serious. Wilhem's face dropped turning into dark look "I don't think the queen will fall for me anymore" Demitri said entering the room leaning his back against the wall by the study table.

"remember Demitri this is not your choice, and you'e just a _hired_ help" Wilhem reminded him "You don't have a choice so you have to do everything you can to make the queen fall for you or else you'll be saying goodbye to your dear sister" Wilhem said grabbing his collar

"Understood?"

"Yes, sir" Demitri said with a stern voice.

* * *

**I do not own the song i used in this chapter**

Dear no on by Tori Kelly

All bad by justin bieber

**btw Demitri's voice does not sound like justin bieber's, I just used the song cause it fit the moment.**

**hope you liked it :)**


	7. Give Me A Chance

**I am so sorry it took to long **

* * *

Morning came, the rays of the sun fell bright lingering on the queen's pale face causing her to wake up. Her _still_ sleepy eyes tried their best to open, the queen sat up stretching her arms out after a few more minutes of dull moments

_*Knock knock knock*_

The door opened slowly "Good morning, your highness" a pair of bright grey eye_s revealed _ itself peaking by the door. Elsa swiftly ran towards the entrance of her room, she pushed against the man who tried to come in "Woah-"

"Why do you keep bothering me?" Elsa pushed harder feathers of frost were beginning to spread along the door from where her hands were. "Get out"

"Well technically I'm still outside" Demitri pointed out the obvious "Why don't you let me in so you can tell me that?" Demitri said with a mocking voice. Overpowering the queen, he pushed his way in Elsa struggles to keep her trespasser out. _This guys doesn't know when to give up_ Elsa groaned loudly giving up on her futile attempt, she walked brisk fully towards her bed, frost trailed after her steps. She sat down her bed pulling a blanket to cover her body, she was still in her nightdress Oh crap, _I'm still in my pajamas._

"What do you want?" Elsa said with a stern voice.

"Your bed-head is absolutely, adorable." Demitri pointed at Elsa's platinum mane, her hands flew up taming her hair.

"Get out of here!" _Where the hell si that golem? _She said rushing towards her dresser, Demitri started chuckling _So cute…_Demitri mumbled to himself, he started approach the young woman in front of the mirror

"You know, I can get used to seeing you like this every morning after we're married" he gave Elsa a seductive grin.

"What makes you think I'll end up with a guy like you?" _Take that_.

"What make you thing you won't?" _Wait, what? _

"Prince Lucas seems like a fitting partner" After combing her hair, she collected all the strands she could get and tied it all into a messy bun. She then turned to look at Demitri her hands were still hovering over her hair trying to keep it in place.

_Damn Elsa… _Demitri's face flushed

He let his eyes wander over the queen's petite figure. Only a thin layer of fabric was keeping him from seeing Elsa's flat stomach. His eyes traveled down to her hips then her thighs down. _Flawless, so damn flawless_. Elsa's face turned bright red after realizing what he was staring at.

"You pervert!" she tried to slap him, but instead her ice did it for her.

"Ow" She could see Demitri through the transparent ice, she tilted herself side wards to check on the Duke; her eyes widened. Blood was dripping from his face above his left eye. Oh my gosh!

"I'm sorry, I didn't me- I- I- " she rambled she didn't mean to harm him. "I'm really sorry".

"It's okay, Elsa" He gave her a smile while he held on his wound "It's just a scratch, no big deal" _Just a scratch!? are you kidding me? Alright think Elsa, what to do! _

"Stay here" Elsa pulled on his arm guiding him towards the edge of the bed. The queen then rushed towards the bathroom picking up a small basin and filled it with water. She took a bunch of medical items and a small rag to help clean the wound, Elsa rushed to his aid.

"Here, hold still" she dipped the rag in the bowl, the water cooled almost instantly frost forming on its surface. She gently placed the frozen rag on his raw flesh. He inhaled sharply before letting out a whimper like a small child.

"Quiet" she placed a gentle palm against his cheek as she angled his face so that she could examine the wound. It was a deep cut, enough to need stitches Elsa droped her hands and stood up heading towards her drawer. "Your wound needs stitching" Demitri swallowed loudly. _What? Is she even a doctor?_

"Wait, what? You're going to stitch it up?" Demitri said in disbelief he wasn't sure if Elsa knew how to or if she would be able to do it properly

"Relax you big baby, I know what I'm doing" Elsa tried to reassure him, but deep inside Elsa doubted herself She took out her sewing box taking both the needle and thread. She placed the thread through the whole of the pin preparing the tread. "Okay, here we go"

She walked towards the duke by her bed, with every step of hers Demitri's heart beat went faster and faster til she was already in front of him. She sat down next to him Demitri's fair skin turned pale. She placed her cool fingers above the wound

"I'll use my ice to numb your wound first before I start stitching it up" she traced along the side of the cut after a few moments of silence Elsa finally finished "There" she said placing her hands on her lap making a clapping sound. Demitri's eyes shot open after realizing everything was done _wait? It's done? I didn't even feel anything_

"Wow , Elsa" Demitri stood up rushing towards the dresser, he looked at the mirror checking on his face _Hey Elsa did a pretty good job_ he thought to himself as he gently placed a finger above his stitches "Thank you, Elsa" he gave her a warm smile making Elsa blush

"You're welcome, now can you please go wait outside? I still need to get ready"

"Mind if I help?" Demitri started walking towards her then he accidentally slipped on a tiny patch of ice sending him careening into her. Demitri's face buried against her upper torso right between her breasts.

Elsa took a moment to realize what had happened, she found herself flat on her back with a large man pinning her down.

"GET OFF ME!" She tried to shove him off. Demitri placed his hands on either side of Elsa and pushed away from her _soft _chest. Elsa tried to sit up, but only managed to bring him closer , since he refused to move possibly for fear of falling on ice _again_ and making a fool of himself. "Ehem" he looked up and he was met by a pair of icy blue orbs. _I swear my heart skipped a beat._

"what are you looking at?" Elsa's face turned bright pink

"you are so _damn_ beautiful" their faces were only inches away

"wh-" Before she could say anything else Demitri leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, but Elsa's ice fought back freezing the duke's lips. Elsa shoved him off with a little help from her abilities he fell back. Elsas' heart was racing her face flushed red_ my first kiss, HE TOOK AWAY MY FIRST KISS_. She placed her fingers on hers, she could still feel Demitri"s lips lingering on hers. While Demitri wiped the frost off his mouth

"Please just go out" said Elsa

"No"

Why do you have to be so stubborn?" Elsa started to get impatient, he did not answer. "Get out!"

"No!"

"Why not!?" They raised their voices

"Because, I want to spend time with you!" Elsa stood there frozen "I want my fair chance with you!" Demitri soften his voice. "I want to get to know you more, and I also want you to know more about me too" a hint of sadness can be head from his words, Elsa started at him speechless.

"All you know about me is that I'm this irritating person, who kept on bugging you." Elsa who was sitting across him felt guilty, she realized that she wasn't really fair with her suitors she always-ed gave her free time to Lucas. _He's right I've been unfair with him._

"Demitri…" She hesitated, she took a deep breathe

"Do you wanna build a snowman?"

* * *

**To make it up to you guys I posted 2 chapters **

**So that's it, I am so sorry for the delay guys! See my computer broke and well I can't use it. **

**I hope Demitri/Elsa shippers liked this one. **

**Don't worry Lucas/Elsa will also happen for those who ship them.**


	8. Do You Wanna Build A Snowman?

"Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Demitri's head jerked up not really sure how to react, he stood up brushing and fixing his clothes then he reached his hand out to Elsa who still sat on the ground

"I would love to"

* * *

The two royals ran down he stairs hand-in-hand. Demitri happily pulled on the queen's hand towards the courtyard. Along one of the halls Olaf who happened to be wandering around saw the royals running and quickly followed.

"Slow down" Elsa said giggling, she was surprised at Demitri's reaction, but at the same time she liked how he changed from _Mr. Cool_ to a little boy actually he seemed more like Anna. Demitri finally brought them at the center of the courtyard he released his grip from Elsa's hands.

"Do the ice magic!" Demitri said enthusiastically, Elsa couldn't help, but laugh she taunted him with her fingers to come closer like how she used to with Anna when they were younger. She twirled her hands making a ball of compacted ice

"Are you ready?" she then raised the ball of ice and it flew up bursting. Snowflakes started falling from the sky. Demitri stretched his arms out to feel this snow. She gave Demitri a smile _why are you randomly smiling at him?_

"this is amazing, Elsa" Demitri smiled back

"Watch this" Elsa stomped her foot on the ground, in an instant ice spread all around covering every inch of the courtyard. Bursting out from the caste doors was Olaf who followed them, the little snowman tripped causing his body parts to stumble on his friend who was sitting down on the ice.

"Hi guys! Oh do me a favor and grab my butt" Olaf said pointing at his bottom running around them. Demitri grabed his head together with his torso and placed it on the other half of the snowman's body. "Ahh, that feels good." Olaf sighed in relief.

"How'd you find us Olaf?" Demitri said trying to stand up.

"I saw you guys running so I followed" Olaf said pushing Demitri's legs so that he would move. After taking a few steps by himself Demitri fell on the ice _again_. Elsa couldn't hold it in anymore she burst out laughing, but she was interrupted by a snowball that hit her by the neck, she turned to glare at her attacker she twirled her hands making a giant boulder of snow hovering above her head. Demitri scrambled to his feet trying his best to run as far away from the ice queen, but It was useless Elsa threw that boulder of snow towards the pair. A pile of snow covered the duo making Elsa laugh the doors flew open, it was Anna.

"Elsa, why are you playing by yourself?" Anna looked at her sister who was trying to calm herself from laughing. _Is she's Ice crazy?_

"I'm not alone" Elsa said pointing at the pile of snow, popping out of the pile was Demitri's head

"No fair Elsa!" Demitri struggled to get out of the mess, Olaf who was also assaulted by the queen was hidden inside the snow. The little snowman tried to speak, but all Demitri could hear was a bunch of mumbling through the snow. "Hold on Olaf"

"What?" Elsa said after Anna gave her a smug grin "Don't give me that look" Anna rolled her eyes and went to her sisters side.

"This isn't over yet Elsa" Demitri said making his way out of the snow

After Demitri got Olaf out of the pile, Kristoff along with Sven came into sight Anna's face lit up as soon as she saw her fiance. "Kristoff!" She said running towards him. Elsa watched as her sister clumsily made her way towards Kristoff. Once again another snowball smashed against her head.

"He did it!" Olaf said pointing at Demitri

"...wait, no!"

"You hesitated"

"wh-what no! No I didn't" Demitri said panicking "you're supposed to be on my side" Demitri said trough clenched teeth

Elsa who was standing eight feet away made two snowballs the size of Olafs head she smirked at the duo who tried their best to hit her. She tossed both of the mini snow boulders, one hit Olaf replacing his head with the small boulder, while the other one hit only Demitri's leg.

"Hah! you miss-" After Demitri jumped out to taunt Elsa. The queen blasted him with her frost, causing his hair to freeze up in a wild and unruly way "Hey"

"Nice hair" Anna said chuckling, then a snowball struck her on the head she turned to see "Kristoff!" she bent down t scoop some snow, Anna started running after him. Elsa watched as her sister struggled to walk with out losing her balance she gave her a boost by making her skates, Anna knew it was Elsa she gave her sister a smile and Elsa gave her a wink.

"Olaf where are you?" She heard Demitri behind her trying to rebuild his friend who's head seemed to be missing

"I'm over here!" Olaf's head was by the pile of snow beside Sven. Demitri was just like Anna he couldn't take one step without almost falling, she laughed and gave him skates as well, but instead of helping him it made him fall flat on the icy ground.

"Here let me help you" Elsa said still giggling "Take it easy" Elsa held his wrists as she pulled him towards her direction.

"Thanks, Elsa" Demitri was a fast learner

_Bam_

Nevermind, he clumsily tripped and fell on his back while Elsa who was still holding on to him also fell. Her face fell on his _hard_ chest, _Ow what the heck? _Elsa looked up and her eyes met his, they both laughed at what happened.

"I think I'm gonna need more practice" They both stared at each other their faces were once again inches away from each other Elsa gave him a smile and pushed him away.

"Wh-hey"

"You already stole my first kiss, I'm not gonna let you steal another one"

"Prince Lucas" Anna said "Look out" The prince simply tilted his head to avoid the snowball "Nice" Anna complimented his action. Demitri who was peeking by the fountain saw his rival _Oh great Mr. Smooth's here_. Elsa stood up brushing her dress for any snow. Lucas came to approach the queen

"You majesty" he bowed and reached his arm out "May we?" Elsa curtsied and took his.

Demitri watched as the Prince takes Elsa from him. Olaf went to Demitri's side once he saw Lucas and Elsa together.

"wha-"

"Lucas happened" Demitri said in a deadpan manner

"Well what are you doing just sitting there, get up and go get her back!" Olaf said trying to pull Demitri up.

"Thanks Olaf, now lets go get Elsa"

Demitri skated behind the couple

_**Demitri**__:_

"_You don't understand, you don't understand  
What you do to me when you hold his hand."_

He saw Lucas holding on Elsa's hand _  
"We were meant to be but a twist of fate  
Made it so we had to walk away"._

"'Cause we're on fire.  
We are on on fire.  
We're on fire now."

_**Lucas**__:  
"Yeah, we're on fire.  
We are on fire.  
We're on fire now."_

_**Olaf**__: (One, two, three)  
__**Demitri**__:  
"I don't care what people say when we're together."_

Demitri pulled Elsa by her free hand taking her away from Lucas as Demitri continued to

sing to her _  
_

"_You know I wanna be the one to hold you when you sleep.  
I just want it to be you and I forever."_

He looked at her strait in the eyes

_"I know you wanna leave.  
So come on baby be with me  
So happily."_

Lucas was able to catch her hand again and took her from Demitri, he pulled her closer to him waltzing her around the ice.

**Demitri:**

"_It's our date and I see you're with him.  
I wonder if he knows that I've kissed your lips" _

He smiled victoriously.

_"And if he feels my traces in your hair  
I'm sorry, love, but I don't really care."  
_

He skated closer to them

"_'Cause we're on fire.  
We are on fire.  
We're on fire now."_

_**Lucas:**__  
"Yeah, we're on fire.  
We are on fire.  
We're on fire now."_

Lucas managed to make Elsa blush.

_**Olaf: **__(One, two, three)_

_**Demitri & Lucas:**_

"_I don't care what people say when we're together.  
You know I wanna be the one to hold you when you sleep."_

Anna and Kristoff joined in the group

_"I just want it to be you and I forever.  
I know you wanna leave.  
So come on baby be with me  
So happily".  
_

_"So happily"_

_.  
__**Kristoff: **__(One, two, three, four!)  
_

_**Demitri:**__  
"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.  
We're on fire now."_

_**Lucas:**__  
"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.  
We're on fire now" __**D:**__(we're on fire)  
__**All the boys:**_

"_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.  
We're on fire now.!"_

_**Demitri, Lucas & Kristoff: **__  
"I don't care what people say when we're together.  
You know I wanna be the one who hold you when you sleep."_

Kristoff grabbed Anna by the waist and spanned her around, while the two took turns in skating with Elsa.

_"I just want it to be you and I forever." _

Kristoff sang this part softly to Anna and leaned to to kiss her passionately.

_"I know you wanna leave.  
So come on baby be with me  
So happily"  
_

Elsa place her hands on Demitri's cheek, but Lucas pulled her to his side.

_"I don't care what people say when we're together.  
You know I wanna be the one to hold you when you sleep.  
I just want it to be you and I forever.  
I know you wanna leave."_

Finally Lucas got Elsa he held her by the waist and place his forehead on hers

_**Demitri:**__  
"So come on baby be with me  
So happily..."_

Demitri watched as the two exchanged smiles, his chest ached _what the? No get your head back in the game Demitri_, but little did Demitri know that Elsa secretly wished he held her that way

_What am I thinking? You don't like him remember? He's annoying, arrogant, stubborn, and funny and adorable and…wait what?_

* * *

_So there you go you guys two chapters 7 & 8 hope you guys liked it, and please review._

_I am also open for questions just PM me._


	9. Ice Palace

**A/N:** Sorry to keep you guys waiting! But here you go chapter 9. I think there will be 7 or 8 more chapters before this story would finish so yeah keep those reviews coming so I know if I should still go on.

* * *

_Sigh_

Once again the queen was confronted by an endless pile of scrolls and documents from neighboring kingdoms _I need a break from the whole queen thing_ she placed her quil down and sinked into her seat, and let her eyes drop. She was tired

_Knock knock_

"May I come in?" a voice said in a mocking tone, in an instant Elsa knew who might that be.

"You may" deadpan. _Demitri_

He looked different today, his hair was a little longer now. _No it's not the hair _it was his suit. Normaly he would wear his uniform, but today he was wearing a ridding outfit Elsa could not admitt how dashing he looks in it, but Demitri did not need to hear her say for her actions spoke for herself. _You're staring at him snap out of it_. Elsa swiftly regained her posture. Demitri couldn't help, but let out a weak chuckle.

"My queen, care to join me on an adventure?" Demitri spoke as if he was a crew captain ready to embark on a quest. Elsa simply gestured towards the stacks of files on her table and sighed deeply. "Come on Elsa, I know you need saving" He came closer he placed one of his hand on the back of her chair and the other on the document she was about to sign he leaned down so that his lips were inches away from her ear

"Besides, Lucas took you away during _our date. I want you all for myself" _His voice was barely a whisper. Elsa needed to collect her thoughts her head was spinning, her face flushed, and her heart was pounding rapidly. _Say something!_

"Fine, I-I need fresh air anyway." _Damn it_.

* * *

Elsa had to change her clothing for it is not proper, so the queen changed into her ridding attire. She was wearing black trousers and leather ridding boots up to her knee. For her top she was wearing a cream colored vest over a white button up polo. She also wore a grayish blue coat. Her hair was now styled into her favorite single braid and pulled back bangs. It was her turn to dazle the Duke.

"So where are we heading?" she started pulling on one of her nobble steeds.

"Well I was planning on-woah Els, you look amazing!" Demitri gawked at her.

"Thank you" she couldn't help, but giggle _checkmate._

They head out towards the field racing each other, till Demitri started playing a new game called 'Tag' the game was new to Elsa, but the rules are simple. Once you are tagged, you're 'it'. They rode their horses as they try and reach for the other. Until Demitri tried to tag Elsa, but fails and ended up falling from his horse _Game over_

"I win!" Elsa cheered she looked so happy and alive, Demitri even though he lost felt like he won. He made her happy.

"Alright, don't get to caught up" Demitri once again hopped on his horse "woah, look at that" He was pointing towards the north mountain. Elsa turned to see her ice castle was still there. _ It's still there_

"Did you make that Elsa?"

She nodded

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Well lets go there then" Elsa wanted to.

"Alright, but It's cold there. You'll need to wear something more thick"

After going back to the palace to change into winter clothes Demitri wore something similar to what Hans used to during 'the freeze', but his was blue it matched Elsa's coat. Demitri did not feel the need to bring anything Elsa for he knows Elsa's power and that she alone can protect them, even tho he wished he could protect her. After the horses where fed they went off to venture Elsa's ice palace. The path was cut short. The fjord they could not cross it they need a ship, But Elsa simply froze a path for them to pass. With every step of her horse ice begun to spread, and Demitri followed as well. After they were able to cross she quickly thawed the ice and went on. They followed the same path that Elsa took when she ran away during her coronation ball. Finally they were there.

"Woah, now that's cool" Demitri stared dumbfound.

"I was amazed with what my powers could do that day." Elsa started to walk towards the crystal staircase. She turned around to see Demitri still staring at the palace "Wait till you see what's inside" she said calling his attention. _You look like a total dork stop staring and follow her inside man _He rubbed the back of his neck and followed the ice queen.

"Now that's ice!" Demitri ran towards the ice fountain at the center of the room admiring every crystal. "You're powers is beautiful Elsa-look at this" Demitri kept on babbling about his view on beauty and that Elsa completely changed his. _But you are a hundred times more beautiful than any ice palace._ Demitri stared as she climbed the double staircase he simply followed after.

"What happened here?" the second level was still damaged due to the royal pursuit and the attack of Westlton's thugs.

"They came after me." Was all she could say, She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You don't have to tell me" He gave her a comforting look.

"Would you like to help me repair it?" He simply nodded

"Although, I don't think ic could make much of a difference" she was laughing lightly and place her hand on his arm

"You could remove the broken pillars" he gave her a nod and went torwards the shattered ice on the balcony and started kicking on it making it fall down so that the area would be cleared. Elsa started swirling winds so that all the broken ice where swept after Demitri cleared the balcony Elsa blew all the pieces towards the opening of the balcony clearing the entire level. After cleaning up she then used her powers to create a new ice chandelier and she also repaired her balcony doors. After finishing up and adding a few extra interiors (Demitri made Elsa build some knight armors) they stood outside the balcony staring at the sunset.

Demitri placed a hand on Elsa's waist pulling her closer to him, she did not pull away instead she placed her head at the crook of Demitri's neck. They stayed that way til the sun was down.

"Thank you" Elsa finialy broke the silence

"Anything for you, my queen" he took her hand and kissed it.

Elsa could not help, but blush again. Demitri leaned down their faces were _so close. _She could feel his breathe cool on her skin her heart was phasing when he cupped her cheek with his hand his forehead againt's hers. They did not speak. Elsa grabbed a hand full of his cloak, she pulled him closer then finaly their lips collide.

The kiss was slow and passionate her lips were cold abd Demitri's was warm. Elsa placed on of her hands at the back of Demitri's neck letting her fingers tangle with his hair the kiss got deeper, until Demitri pulled away for air

"Woah-you a good k-" Elsa pulled him back and kissed him again, but this time it was more powerful that the first one tongues tangling, hands roaming and both of them were calling each other's name. Elsa's ice begun to crawl down Demitri's spine making him groan, Elsa bit his lower lip after he tried to pull away not letting him go. Demitri's hand went to remove Elsa's coat she took her hands off Demitri's neck to help him take it off she struggled as Demitri started kissing on her neck it made her cling onto him once againd pulling him even deeper. "Demitri" she moaned making him bite her she screamed with delight. She wanted more of him, but they were disturbed by a ferocious roar coming from down stairs. They couple quickly pulled away and Elsa ran inside as Demitri followed

It was Elsa's old guard _Marshmallow_ as Olaf like to call him. The creature did not recognize his creator therefore he lunged an attack, but Elsa was quick she blasted her creation with her ice making him trapped in an ice block. She took Demitri's hand and pulled him towards the door. As they head back to the castle. On their way back they did not speak at all both were still overwhelmed with what happened at Elsa's palace. When they got back to the castle Demitri help her down as he lifted her by the waist, Elsa smiled and kissed his cheek

"Thank you, for everything" she did not meet his gaze.

"Anything for you" Demitri's voice was soft and gentle this time "I had the most amazing day, it should be I who must thank you" Elsa smiled back and headed inside. _Is she humming?_ That's a good sign.

"Demitri" a deep voice called for him by the shadows, it was Wilhem. "We need to discuss a few things"

* * *

Morning came and Elsa woke up from a wonderful dream it was about Demitri. She was blushing the dream was about their kiss yesterday she could still feel Demitri's lips lingering on hers. _Am I-? _ In love?

_Knock knock knock_

"Your majesty?" it was kai

"Yes"

"Lord Demitri is calling for you at the throne room, your highness" he paused "Shall I tell him to return later?"

"No- no It is alright tell him I'll be down in ten"

And so she was, but Demitri was not alone he was accompanied by his royal adviser Wilhem.

"Good morning, my queen" Demitri greeted as he kissed her hand

"Your majesty" Wilhem bowed

"Good morning gentlemen, what bring you here at this fine morning?" Elsa put on her reagal mask

"Your majesty, if I may. Ask if I could return to my kingdom" Demitri knelt down in front of the queen bowing his head.

"Your grace, the Duke had been requested to return home for a political matter" Wilhem added. Demitri stood up meeting Elsa's puzzled expression and mouthed the words _'I'll be back for you'_ the queen blushed slightly

"You may return to your kingdom for as long as you need to, but you are welcome to come back anytime soon" With that they exchanged bows and left. Elsa felt like part of her was taken away.

_Please come back soon_

* * *

_**A/N:**_ So there you go Chapter 9! Don't forget to **review** guys! Chapter 10 coming up!


	10. Farewell

**A/N:** You guys are sweet I love your reviews! Don't worry there's still more chapters to come. Don't worry I promise to post the next chapter as soon as possible.

**NarutoUzumakiNamikaze85** - Hello there, thank you it's actually my first time to write a 'kissing scene', but I'm really glad you guys liked it. So you want me to make a lemon scene? Wait for the next chapter!

If you guys are curious on how or what both Demitri and Lucas looks like just send me your reviews telling me if you want to see them, **I'll be posting it on tumblr please follow me: itsOlafscarrot. **

So there you go please enjoy love you all.

* * *

_Lucas' POV_

The sound of rumbling from the next room caused me to wake up. _For the love of-it's only six in the morning ahy is he up and running?_ I turned my head towards the grandfather clock by the door, I was right.

_Well there's no point in going back to sleep with this guy making such a rachet._

I hopped down my bed stretching my stiff limbs, until I heard another voice coming from the other side.

"Lord Nicholas, Sir Wilhem will be waiting by the throne room"

"Alright, thank you Kai."

"I will inform the queen."

_Why would he ask for the queen at this time of day? How dare he interrupt the queen's slumber._ I can't stand it when he does that I've head rumors of him entering the queen's chambers without permission, s_uch an insolent behavior_

After I did my morning routine I went outside at the courtyard since it was still too early for breakfast I watched as a few towns people were having their morning stroll inside the palace gates.

"Lovely day isn't it?" Said one of the villagers

"Yes, it is."

"You must be one of the queen's royal suitors" He was older than me I could tell.

"Yes, I am." I simply smiled at the friendly villager "Prince Lucas of Denvert"

"Your grace" he took his hat off and bowed

The palace doors was suddenly open revealing a sight I did not wish to see. It was _him_.

"He must be the other suitor" I heard two women conversing behind. He was dressed in a royal attire the same uniform he wore when we were presented to the queen, he was accompanied by his royal adviser. I do not know why,but I do not trust the man neither do I trust him. He was greeted by a few towns folk then our paths were linked. He looked like he's going to approach me, but he did not instead his passed by my side. I was glaring at him, at the corner of my eye I saw him returning the action. There was so much tension whenever we come across each other.

"Take care of Elsa for me while I'm gone" he said his back still facing me.

_I most definitely will._

* * *

Breakfast was ready, I went back inside heading towards the Dinning hall. And there she was the most beautiful being seating at the center top of the table.

_My queen_

_Elsa_

There's something about her today that seemed un-well. Probably has something to do with _him_. He always have'd upset her. I was followed by the Princess and her consort Sir Bjorgman. The jolly princess skipped pass me pulling her companion to their seats.

"Oh-sorry there, Hi Lucas!" the princess called

"Good morning princess" I turnd to face the man she was pulling "Good morning Sir Bjorgman"

The man simply waved his hand not being able to speak. _The princess is always full of energy. _I could not help, but let out a weak chuckle. I took my seat at the right side of the table, I noticed that Demitri's spot next to me was replaced by a different set of utencils. There was a small white plate with a small snowflake design. _It's Olaf's plate._

_Why did he leave? _

_What was he up to?_

_Is that that reason why the queen is un-happy? _

My thoughts were distracted by the plate that was being placed for me. The meal was simple Arendelle's famous bread roll and different varieties of cheese. Before the doors could close a small figure made it's way through the small opening and made it's way to his spot. Next to Demitri who was no longer present.

"Hey, where's Demitri?" The little snowman asked

"Yeah Elsa, where is he?" The princess was also not informed

Everyone was now looking at the queen patiently waiting or her response, she let out a deep sigh before answering.

"Lord Nicholas had requested for permission to return to his kingdom due to some political matters" the queen said

"Wait, so he left?...without saying good-bye?" Olaf's voice was droopy, he was not happy about Demitri leaving without even saying a word to him.

I feel sorry for that little guy.

"Don't be sad Olaf, I bet there's a reason why Demitri wasn't able to say good-bye" Princes Anna tried to cheer the little snowman up.

"Okay, but why did he go? Is he coming back?" the snowman was like a little child who lost his parent.

"Yes of course Olaf, he will" the queen spoke like they share the same sentiment.

Breakfast today was quiet, no one bothered talking. Olaf left earlier than anyone else.

* * *

I had my nose dug into a good book I found at the library, It seemed that the queen was very fond of this book since she had small notes beside some pages.

_He did not love his wife like how he had loved his former lover._

She placed notes that explains what's happening in the paragraph, after reading a few more notes I came to conclusion that these notes are for the young Princess Anna.

_She did not die, she had forgotten her past. Are you still following? _

_I guess she was referring to the princess_ since they share their books in that library. Elsa once told me about it whenever we would take a stroll around the palace garden. At the peep of my eye something caught my attention, _a snowflake?_ It was snowing.

"Reading '_Farvel min kjærlighet' _I see" From the other end of the hallway came the queen.

"My queen, I-I did not mean to take-"

"It's alright, I don't mind." Reassuring me "I remembered when Anna and I would take turns reading the novel, and she would sometimes ask me constantly about the story line." She's smiling, her eyes where wandering out the window.

"It's snowing"

"Yes, it is" she pulled on of her gloves off. "I can assure you this is not my doing" she laughed lightly.

"Winter's fisrt kiss"

"I beg your pardon?" I turned to look at her this time.

"My mother used to tell me that, the first flake to ever touch the earth is Winter's first kiss" My mother would usually catch me waiting for the first flake to fall from the sky.

"You and you're mother are close are you?" She did not meet my gaze

"Yes, yes we are." I felt a rush of guilt or rather I feel pity. The death of the King and Queen of Arendelle spread across the kingdoms.

She sighed.

I made her remember

"My queen would you care to join me for a stroll?" I clapped the book close with my left hand, and reaching for hers on the other. I gave her the gentlest smile I could ever manage.

She nodded

* * *

It's been a week now that I've had her for myself, and I loved every second of it. Today I would accompany her to visit the town and pick decorations for the Christmas ball, but all good things must come to and end. My mother the Queen of Denvert sent a request to the Queen of Arendelle for my return to ours.

_For the love of-Mother why now? _

I am deeply frustrated I had promised Elsa that I would be her escort at the ball. _Now what do you do?_

Make the most of the days you have left with her.

Well it's not like I'm leaving forever.

I will return as soon as possible, yes.

Am I overreacting? But what if…

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"Prince Lucas, Queen Elsa would like to see you" Kai said from the other side of the door.

"I'll be there in a minute"

_The Christmas Ball _

I haven't left yet even though my mother had already sent in three requests. I did the honor of writing back to my mother

_Dearest Mother,_

_I will return at the eve of Christmas, I promise I will return as soon as the ball is over. _

_Your loving Son, Lucas_

It was short, but it was enough for my mother to stop sending in letters. My ship was ready for sail and all my belongings were already on deck all that was missing is _me_.

The ballroom was lit with the Christmas spirit, the band was playing a Christmas tune at people would happily dance into. I look around the room and I saw a familiar figure at the corner, _Christofer._

I came to approach the towering man. He was dressed in Olive green & Gold colors, and If I may say so myself he looks charming and at the same time uncomfortable in his new apparel.

"Chirstofer!" I greeted and offered to shake his hand.

"It's Kristoff" he corrected as he shook mine.

"I'm sorry, so where are the sisters?" He looked around before he answered back

"I guess their still in their rooms picking out some dresses?"

"Of course"

We had a light conversation about _Ice harvesting._

"…_ice is_ Arendelle's main export an-" He was cut off buy the sound of trumpets. Kai followed after.

"Presenting Princess Anna of Arendelle" and there came Princess Anna dressed in an olive green dress that matched Kristoffs new suit. The princess was wearing her usual bright smile. Everyone gave their applause.

"She looks beautiful" I said to Kristoff who seemed to pay no more attention to me.

"You have no idea" He did not take his eyes of her.

"Presenting Her Majesty, Queen Elsa of Arendelle" Kai gestured towards the doors

Elsa looked like a goddess who was brought down to earth, she was , she was far more that any word could ever describe. She was more than beauty itself. She wore her famous Ice dress, but this one was unique, it was long like her cape and it flowed like a crystallized waterfall her arms where coated by a thin soft layer of frost that had the most unusual snowflake design. Her dress cling ed into every curve she had, the dress was _revealing _actually. Her back was exposed, but her dress was outstanding, fascinating and Brilliant. Her hair was styled in her usual braid, but her bangs were not pulled back instead she let them flow down. She looked flawless, and I am her escort.

_I'm her escort_

_I'm her escort_

_I look like a peasant next to her._

My heart started racing. After everyone gave their applause everyone went back to what they were doing, But some were to dazled by the queen. A line of younger men started to build up in front of her. She was being ambushed.

_Go to her, sweep her off her feet, save her._

I came to approach the bunch, as I gain closer some of the younger princes acknowledge my presence and gave way till I reached my destination. I feel superior to the other prince. I held my head high and cleared my throat. _It caught their attention._

"My queen, May I?" I stretched my arm out to her

"Prince Lucas" She bowed and took my hand, we were off leaving a group of heartbroken teens.

"Thank you" Her voice was soft.

"You're Welcome"

"Oh- I don't dance" She pulled away

"Nonsense, my queen I will take the lead" I said pulling her close again.

"Can I trust you?" She said grinning at me

"With your life"

We danced the night away gliding swiftly without skipping a beat, she would sometimes step on my foot, but I did not care for I am enjoying every step I take with her. After the dance we both escaped the ball and went to our favorite spot _The palace garden. _We played hide and seek like little kids, she has to most amazing laugh I will _never_ get used to that, It was over far to quickly. It was almost midnight I had promised my mother I could return at Christmas eve

_I don't want to go back just yet._

She came to accompany me to my ship.

We were both silent along the way, we were met by the captain.

"Your Majesty" He bowed "I promise I will return the prince to his kingdom in one piece"

"Please do, I pray you have a safe trip back to Denvert" She said after that they exchanged bows, she turn to face me this time

"Farewell, Prince Lucas." She was un-happy again.

"I will return for you" I said cupping her face "for you are my queen, my _love_." I did not hesitate to finally say what I feel for her. She was taken aback I can tell she does not know what else to say.

"Until you return, _my _prince" She came closer to offer a hug, and so we did.

_I will return._

_for you_

_my queen_

_Elsa._

* * *

**A/N: **So there you go chapter 10 everyone! **PLEASE REVIEW** and also tell me if you would like me to post what Lucas and Demitri looks like, I love you all my pretties!


	11. Christmas Ball

**A/N: **Thank you to those who followed me on tumblr! But I still don't know if you guys would like to see Lucas and Demitri. Keep posting reviews and don't be shy to send me a message or anything.

**K-chan's Kisses****: **thank you for all your wonderful reviews! They all made my day, love you.

**edasama****: **If you would like to see how Demitri and Lucas looks like just message me on tumblr 'itsolafscarrot'

So here you go.

Elsa watched as the ship disappeared from sight, she switched her atettion to the moon it was glowing brighter tonight, she took a deep breathe and sighed.

_They're gone_.

She could feel the winter air around her blowing again'ts her skin she had always'd thought that 'the cold never bothered her', but this time she did, and it wasn't because of the wheather, but because of the fact the she was _lonely_. The queen went back inside the palace, she paid no attention to the cheerful laughters and the loud music, her mind was still clouded with the thought that she was once again _alone._

But she's not.

Anna along with a line of dancing people swinging around grabbed her by the elbow.

"Join in, Elsa!" Everyone was circling around the center of the room people had their arms linked to both persons by ther side. Kristoff who seem to have gothen caried away ended up twirling around the minddle of the circle; he looked like he was enjoying himself, his eyes were shut on of his hands on his chest with only the tip o his fingers resting on it whilel the other was up in the air, he was joined by a little bouncy snowman making his head hop out of place, Anna turned her head to see her sister stifle a smile

"Hey Elsa" Anna called out "watch this" she gave her a wink, then she pulled her out of the line and spun her around towards the middle where Olaf and Kristoff are.

"Anna what are y-" Elsa started laughing

"Do the magic!" Anna said still spinning her sister around, Elsa couldn't say no to her. The queen made a glowing snowball and shot it up the ceiling making it snow inside the ballroom.

Everyone stood there in awe stretching their arms out, the queen occasionally did this with her people, but apparently majority of their guests are outsiders from different kingdoms, and most of them are not used to the queen's spacial abilities.

"It's winter inside too!" Olaf said jumping with joy "Now I'm never gonna melt"

The guests continued with their dance and exchange of partners while others made their way towards the queen to compliment her unique abilities. The party went on some of the royals had started a new dance that involved lots of spinning which made Anna spiral out of control and falling into Kristoff's arms. The Queen and princess would seek into the desert section where they would devouer ever trace of chocolate their hands could lay on, but of course in a proper manner (for Elsa though). After everyone had setled down Kai stepped infront and said

"Her majesty would like to propose a toast" Kai's voice was loud and clear able to get everyones attention. Elsa thanked him and raised her glass. The royal servants all went around handing them guests their drinks

"I would like to thank everyone for coming to Arendelle's Christmas ball, I wish you all a blessed holiday and may you all have a merry merry Christmas" Everyone gave their applause to the queen

"May I kindly request for everyone to proceed outside the courtyard" Kai's voice was heard despite the fact that some were still clapping their hands, every one obliged and proceeded outside. Anna ran beside Elsa linking ther arms together while Kristoff followed and placed his hand on Anna's back, Olaf was way ahead of them sqeezing his way trough the sea of tights and plump dresses. Once everyonre got out the night sky was complimented by colorful splashes of light

People were flabbergasted by the lights and blaring sounds

"It's beautifull!"

"My,I have never seen anything like it"

"Amazing!"

"Elsa, this is wonderful" said Anna still clinging on her sister's arm, she then reached her other hand out towards her fiance who was standing behind them.

"Come here, I want to be with my family" Anna pulled them both closer to her squeezing them all together as they watched the fireworks

"Merry Christmas, Elsa" Anna said smiling at her sister

"Merry Christmas, Anna" she placed a soft kiss on her sister's forehead

LINE BREAK

After the show Kai along with the other helpers served hot chocolate for the guests. It was cold outside, but not to cold for people not to enjoy it, they also came out with a hand full of blankets passing it out so that everyone could get cozy, at the center of the courtyard there was a pile or wood and hay and dried leaves. Kai made his way towards to pile of rubbish and with a match he lit the pile on fire creating a large bonfire, people gathered around it then Anna started to hum a familiar tune.

Anna_: "Sleigh bells ring, are you listening,__  
__In the lane, snow is glistening"__  
_

Elsa flashed her magic at Anna's boots giving them ice blades for skates

Anna &Elsa_: "A beautiful sight,__  
__We're happy tonight,__  
__Walking in a winter wonderland"_

Elsa and Anna linked their arms while the skated on the ice path Elsa made as the glide around,while Kristoff on the other hand grabed his guitar by his sleigh that was parked by

Kristoff_: "__Gone away is the bluebird,__  
__Here to stay is a new bird__  
__He sings a love song,__  
__As we go along,__  
__Walking in a winter wonderland."__  
_

Olaf started bouncing his way to Kristoff

Olaf_: "In the meadow we can build a snowman,__  
__Then pretend that he's the duke of Love"_

_Olaf winks at Elsa and continues _

"_He'll say: Are you married?__  
__you'll say: No man," _

Olaf sang giving Elsa a thumbs up

"_But you can do the job__  
__When you're back in town" _

_Both Anna and Elsa began to laugh at Olafs remark___

Anna: _"Later on, we'll conspire,__  
__As we dream by the fire" _

She sang approaching her fiance

"_To face unafraid,__  
__The plans that we've made," _

Anna gave Kristoff a wink, that made Kristoff blush like rudolff's nose

"_Walking in a winter wonderland."_

Elsa skated by the couple grabbing her sister

Elsa:_ "__In the meadow we can build a snowman,__  
__And pretend that he's uhm.." _

_Anna:" Lucas?"_

Elsa just shook her head and laughed while she waved her hand to build a snowman with the same features as Lucas

Anna:"_We'll have lots of fun with mister snowman," _

Anna sang making her sister flushed, then Olaf who was ridding Sven came 

Olaf:_"Until the other kids knock him doooooooown" _

And with that Olaf and Sven knocked the snowy figure down.__

Kristoff: "_When it snows, ain't it thrilling,__  
__Though your nose gets a chilling"_

Kristoff rubbed his nose agains't Anna's making her giggle in delight_  
_

Kristoff & Anna:_ "We'll frolic and play, the Eskimo way,__  
__Walking in a winter wonderland".___

_Everyone: "Walking in a winter wonderland,__  
__Walking in a winter wonderland"._

After a few more Christmas songs people begun to feel tired and sleepy and started heading back inside, most of the guests had their ships ready for their departure, Elsa came to thank and bid them goodbye as they left the queen herself felt tired and went inside as well. She was waking by the hall then suddenly,

"Look out!" Olaf called, she was almost ran over by a charging reindeer running inside the palace halls stomping it's wet hooves on the marble floor

"Sven, wait for me" Olaf said running after his friend "Oh, Hi Elsa!" he made his head twist around to look at her and turn back towards where he was going. Elsa couldn't help, but laugh at how adorable her little snowman can be.

She made her way up the stairs heading to her bedroom, but she took the time to check on her sister before she did, she knocked at her door

"Anna, are you in there?" she took awhile before she finally spoke

"Uh- Hi Elsa, yeah I'm here is there something wrong?" Anna said behind the door

"Oh okay, no everythings fine I just came to check on you" She waited a bit berfore saying goodnight then she heard mummbling

"Shh she'll hear you"

_Okay I do not wanna know what's going on in _there Elsa thought to herself

"Okay, goodnight Anna"

"Goodnight Elsa!"

"and goodnight to you to Kristoff"

She mentaly gave herself a high five as she bit her lip holding in a laugh. The queen made her way to her own room, she had a wonderful time with her people and of course her _family_, bu she didn't fully enjoy the occasion because there was something missing, or more like _someone_ missing. She sighed before opening the door,

Upon entering she let her eyes tired eyes roam around her room was dark wind blowing from the balcony door which she forgot to close, she stepped in and closed the door behind her tthen suddenly her eyes flicked on a lissome figure, _a shadow_ she turned to see who it was, the stranger was standing by the balcony door, the flowing curtains blocked her view on who it was, she imidiately braced herself stretching her arms out towards the intruder.

"Who are y-" her eyes were suddenly wide in shock

"Now, now Elsa don't tell me you didn't miss me one bit?"

Is he real?

"You look immensly ravishing tonight, were you expecting me?" The indruder took a few steps closer to her, she did not move.

"Ho-how, W-why are you here? I-I thought-" she stuttered.

"Shh- Elsa." He placed his finger light on her cold lips "I told you, I'll be back" and finally his face was clear the moonlight complimenting his eyes, they were so alluring. It's like silver.

_He's back _

_He's here_

She hesitated for a bit, but she couldn't be happier to have him with her again.

I missed you.

_Demitri._

She pulled him into a hug wrapping her arms around his neck, He stood up straight lifting her as he placed his arms around hers. He felt Elsa shiver when his palms touched the bare skin on her back, _Damn Elsa, why do you have to be so bodacious _Demitri pulled away as he placed her down the bed.

"I'm sorry, I just really missed you" Elsa said trying to compose herself, Demitri shook his and knelt down to meet her eyes their she could feel the warmth of his breathe as he leaned in closing the space between them

"I missed you too" His voice was mellifluous "I missed you too much that I could not stand being away from you" the was a hint of pain in his words and Elsa could feel it.

"But you're here now" Elsa said cupping his cheek with her hand "Demitri I-I.." She was cutt off by a pair of soft lips, she kissed back pulling him by the neck to deepen the kiss further, but Demitri pulled away. Elsa let out a small whimper not wanting to part just yet, she stared at his silver orbs; they were dark now she felt like she was being devouered. The duke leaned in even more making Elsa lie flat on her back, Demitri had her pinned down. Her heart started racing is she ready for this?

"Elsa" Demitri searched for her eyes

"Demitri I- I can't I" Demitri kissed her again, but this time it was pure and immense passion, making Elsa moan and tighten her grip in his hair, they pulled away both of them gasping for air. Demitri started placing kisses on Elsa's neck making giggle, he stopped to look at her eyes.

"Oh Elsa I-"

And it was her turn to cutt him off.

**A/N: So there you go guys hope you like it, please leave your reviews! Love you all **


End file.
